1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a method of scanning for broadcast services in a broadcast signal to generate a broadcast service list for use with a digital radio receiver system, and the digital radio receiver system used for scanning for broadcast services to generate a broadcast service list.
2. Description of the Related Art
When receiving broadcast services, such as OFDM broadcast services (for example DAB broadcast services), it is often desirable for the receiver to discover and collect information about the broadcast services available in the current location. This information is then subsequently available to the user to select a service of choice from a service list menu at a later stage.
Performing this activity in as timely a manner as possible greatly improves perceptions of responsiveness from the perspective of the end user. For example, it may allow the user to browse and select different services more quickly.
A known solution to this is to maintain multiple radio tuners in a radio receiver design, where one of the tuners is used to perform “scanning” for service information. However, a multiple tuner design is costly solution.
We have therefore appreciated the need for a lower-cost solution that may offer improved scanning times using only a single tuner.